


【翻译】所见之半 Half of What You See

by Jacinta_Jane



Category: The Following
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Manipulation, Mentions of Murder, Mind Games, Slight Violence, Top!Ryan, twisted dynamic, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinta_Jane/pseuds/Jacinta_Jane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan长途跋涉找到了Joe躲藏的林间木屋。一切都如他所愿，然后一切又并非如此。轻微AU，但提到的事件出自201-203。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】所见之半 Half of What You See

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Half of What You See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170087) by [nookienostradamus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nookienostradamus/pseuds/nookienostradamus). 



> 原文在 http://archiveofourown.org/works/1170087
> 
> 原作者注：  
> "Believe only half of what you see, and nothing that you hear." （见者信其半，听者不可信。）—— Edgar Allan Poe
> 
> 这篇文章的完成要感谢我的朋友及质量把关：Portrait_of_a_Fool。她引领我看的这部剧，引领我进入这个fandom，并且是我可以毫不掩饰地表达对Joe/Ryan感受的人之一。P.S.想看更多Joe/Ryan的，可去看看她美丽的、充满幻觉的Lord help his poor soul。（http://archiveofourown.org/works/781921 ） 我的灵感来源。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 很久以来都没有在A03 TF这个小冷圈里看到这么美的文了。对话完完全全就是两个人会说得出来的。而Joe的措辞和表达，仿佛让我看到了当年那个让Ryan fell for it的文学教授。Ryan虽然表面克制，但内心深处波涛汹涌是显而易见的。很开心作者写了Ryan/Joe，个人感觉虽然Ryan在上面，但Joe是放弃了主动权，并且做的时候感觉精神主导意味很强，做完以后有那么一个时刻Ryan甚至都丢盔弃甲，不过大多数时候是不动声色地旗鼓相当。两个人表现出的对彼此深刻的了解让我仿佛又找到了当初喜欢这对西皮的感觉。
> 
> 另外有一个kink是Ryan给Joe刮胡子！

那面具闻起来有股橡胶味，他所能听到的只有自己的呼吸声。每一次呼吸都被那令人窒息的墙阻隔成一半，回旋进入他耳内，听起来像一场飓风，但至少它们被精确测量过。缓慢地，深呼吸。

追踪Joe从很久以前开始就不会再让Ryan Hardy脉搏加快了。见到Joe却从来都会。

外面很冷。太冷了。那把格洛克手枪在他僵硬的手里冒着白烟。

他们说： _把你扣扳机的手指放在枪一侧。_

他们说： _别放在扳机上。_

Ryan的指尖停在扳机冰冷的弧线上，试图找出区别。

他们说： _Joe Carroll必须被严厉对待。_

Ryan自己却知道，对Joe，温和是最好的方式。平稳的——无需技巧——但足够温和到让神经保持兴奋，揣测下一步行动。就像颈后那根扣扳机的手指。一个提醒。

他的呼吸凝结成的水汽冻结成坚冰式的尖牙，在面具分开的嘴巴附近形成。如果你是个狂热粉丝或者电视上那种该死的吸血鬼，这倒是恰到好处。那些做侧写的和评论员，都声称了解Joe的想法。

Ryan笑了，那冰做成的牙齿一起都断掉了。如果他们了解Joe Carroll，他们就会看到他自己一个人，穿过黑色的树林，踏着新落的初雪，手里拿着枪走出来。

离那栋小屋还有十英尺，他停下来，把枪从左手换到右手，弯曲着冻僵的指关节。那浅浅屋檐下聚集昆虫的灯看起来十分无害，但无疑装了运动感测器。这儿没有一件东西不是被仔细思虑过的。如果Ryan是位学者，那他现在就该对Joe“挑剔的审美”发表意见了。或者随便说点什么。

不管他有多沾沾自喜，Joe是最注重 _细节_ 的人了。他热衷于复杂。这就是为什么他小说的失败是如此让他紧张过度。从小层面上来说，它的狂妄和萧索读起来让人无聊。从大层面上来说，随随便便就弄出那么多人物和地点来，这些本来可以优雅些。

所有人都看到了大方向上的暗示，但错过了所有强迫症式的细节。Ryan有一次看到一个探索频道特别节目，讲欧洲的“石窟”。一些中世纪的宗教狂热分子，或者一群人，占据一个天然的洞穴，花费可能是他们余生的时间用装饰品覆盖每一个表面。

玻璃碎片，硬币，贝壳——神经质地摆放在石头上。他们坚持这么强迫症地对待每一块墙壁多年，就为了在潮湿的地板上，竖起一个圣母玛利亚的可悲的小雕像然后走掉。真他妈是神经病。

但几个世纪后这些就成了值得做一个两小时电视特辑的杰作，而不是让你进神经病院的东西。Joe的目的不是建立一个帝国；那是附属品。

他在建一座神殿。

Ryan在鞋子里活动着冻僵的脚趾。

那栋小屋的门廊就有点像那样。几级下沉的台阶通往一栋三层的建筑。像一个豪华的门口。如果这个地方有任何东西能被称为是“豪华”的话。谷物盒子并不重要，重要的是里面的奖券。这个想法事实上让Ryan又笑了起来。那些警察把他从苏格兰威士忌的瓶子底下拉出来让他回到这个案子，因为他们觉得他是通向Joe Carroll的秘密解码环。

仿佛，他跟Joe讲的语言别人都听不懂。这就是为什么他得一个人来。

他又把枪放回右手，但又仔细想了想，把它插到牛仔裤的腰带里，就放在那个小枪套里。肃杀、冰冷的风——感觉不像是手，却推动他向前，走向窗帘没有拉起来的窗口，那里投下一小片黄色的、长方形的灯光。

那房子二十步远的范围内，外面的灯亮了。Ryan停下来。窗帘背后并没有动静，但他闪进巨大的树干背后，手指本能地要按上扳机，但现在那在他所及范围之外。他计划就这样，至少现在先这样。

外面的灯又关上了。

Ryan等待着。过了一两分钟，他听到门开了。并没有小心翼翼地掩饰开门的吱呀声。那不是Joe的风格。Ryan想看看门框那儿的轮廓。他不想看的。

“我知道你不是条狗。”

Ryan已经太久没听到这个声音了。那是奇特的，不仅是因为那不恰当的口音，似乎带着无限的、甜蜜如糖浆般的耐心。Ryan知道他可以磨平那耐心，当冰柱在面具的嘴里形成的时候。

“你也不是头鹿。他们倾向于成对出没。”Joe说。

那声音是温暖的，滑过树林。房子的灯又亮了。Ryan想象Joe在对他挥手。他在面具下面微笑了。

他走出树背后，把手插进口袋。

“看吧？”Joe说。“没必要害羞。”

Ryan站住，没有动，枪戳得他后背直痒。

Joe笑了一下，手指摸着他脸颊上厚重的胡子。“那说吧。”他说，哄骗的口吻。“‘我’……要对我说什么呢？”

Ryan举起手，手心向外。“复活。”他说。

 

 

“太冷了。”Joe站在门廊上说。“别告诉我你走过来的。”

“走了一点。”

他又一次抚摸自己的胡子。“我恐怕你抓到了我比平常更蓬头垢面的样子。”Joe说。“我们做个交易吧？一张面具换另一张？”

“你先。”Ryan说。

Joe大笑——那笑声的回声回荡着，在灯光照不到的地方消失。

Ryan还在这个小圈子里，Joe的小圈子里。他一直都在。比任何follower都近；如果他们是他身上的印鱼（注：吸附在鲨鱼上的小鱼）那Ryan就是他肋骨间的那把刀。

“为什么不进来呢？”Joe问。他站开一点，对着黄色色调的室内做了个手势。

一阵淡淡的肉香——可能是微波炉热的——飘出来，钻进Ryan鼻子里，伴随着橡胶难闻的味道。这面具忽然令人窒息了。他向门的方向走去，停在第一个台阶的地方。那胡子让人不安，遮蔽了Joe脸上熟悉的部分。但至少那双眼睛是一样的——还是那样明亮，还是那样疯狂。

“Ryan，”Joe说，几乎是温柔的了。“摘掉面具。我们可以像文明人那样谈话。”

Ryan抓住头套粗糙的发胶部分。“我们不是文明人。”

Joe又发出一声大笑。他掌握了一种把可预测的变得似乎不可预测的技巧。“ _我们_ 不是文明人？真高兴看到你到这蛮荒之地来‘拜访’我。”

Ryan摘下面具，皮肤上的汗在冷风里刺痒，他把靴子放在第一级吱呀作响的台阶上。“那就是我的问题，Joe，”他说。“我从未离开过。”

 

 

看到这栋Joe称作是家的地方跟当时那个他跟他信徒策划恐怖行动的乡间别墅相差有多远，可不止是一点点地令人满意。那栋别墅在警察找到以后信徒们就抱头鼠窜了。最后感觉并不像是胜利。Mike被折磨……然后Debra，独自一人在地下在恐惧中死去。

这想法让Ryan的手指深陷手掌，直到指甲在柔软的掌心留下红色的月牙痕迹。他的拳头跃跃欲试想击碎Joe满是胡子的下巴。他们两个单独在一起，远离人烟几英里之远。Ryan不知道为什么他要克制自己，但他确实那么做了。

他走进温暖和樟脑球气味之中。Joe引他进来，轻扫过他胳膊，带他到更宽敞的地方。那就是他——到了最后都这么戏剧化。

_这是最后吗？这可以是。如此简单。_

“建得好。”Ryan说，“树林里的小屋，大胡子。你看起来就像Unabomber。”（注：原指专向高级行政或科研人员邮寄炸弹的遁世大学教授，后指类似行为者）

“这地方有点糟。“Joe说，“哪怕是对你来说。”

Ryan笑了，把面具扔到印花沙发的垫子上。它落在那儿，以空洞的眼睛对着他们。“你知道我的，Joe。我就过着低劣不堪的生活。”他看看翘起皮的木头天花板，模糊的塑料灯饰，带着斑点的地毯。“说起来，还真是树倒猢狲散啊。”

“你从来都抗拒不了这个念头是吧，对我幸灾乐祸，Hardy探员。”Joe说，“对我用激将法。”

“我不是探员了。”

“我相信这就是你上次说的。”Joe说，关紧了门，从他旧的连帽衫袖口上扫下些雪来。“但要是你像其他人那样以为我那晚死在船屋了，你就不会在这儿了。”他扬起下巴，拉下运动衫的拉链，从肩头脱了下来。“也许你也有你自己的小屋，Ryan?可能是你公寓里面锁着的一间小屋，或者一间孤独的办公室，闻起来有陈旧的咖啡味道和汗味。在那个地方，你一个人坐着，看着我的照片，在头脑里绘制犯罪网络。”

这描述和现实分毫不差，但Ryan维持他表情的镇定。过去的一年里，他花了数不清的时间在他公寓里那间没有窗子的小屋里面。他都忘记了墙纸的颜色（倒不是说那有多重要），因为那些照片和那些在每一个表面上都满满的别针。“要不是为了你的小女朋友，我才不会来这儿。”

“Mandy不是我的女朋友。她是我女儿。”

“什么？”Ryan眯起眼睛，肩膀和手指同时收紧，他几乎要脱口而出bullshit了。

“不是亲女儿，当然。”Joe说。“她是拥有这间小屋的女人收养的女儿。”他把套头衫挂在门边的钩子上。

“拥有？”Ryan问。“过去时？你看，Mandy说她觉得你可能杀了她妈妈。不能确定，当然。没人能确定。但她说你杀了个牧师，就当着她的面。”

“一个牧师？不。”Joe说，“一个堕落的人。他跟教堂的联系只是偶然的。”

“多久了，Joe?自从你上次杀人多久了？感觉好吗？过去的感觉是否都回来了？”

“我们谈论了杀人。”Joe说，摘下卡车司机的帽子，也挂在门边。“Mandy跟我。她知道我的故事，哪怕她妈妈都觉得她不知道。”他走了几步到Ryan站着的壁炉边，伸出手。“让我给你挂衣服。”

Ryan摇摇头。本该是炉子的地方放着一台陶瓷加热器，让这看起来像是篝火，已经打开到最大。他的身体仍然抵抗着深入骨髓的寒冷，但Ryan知道这小屋里的暖意几分钟内就会侵入他。

Joe耸肩，露出半个微笑。“问题是，分辨出某个人到底是不是有勇气去做——杀人这件事——必须要到他们直面这件事的时候才行。我们才认识对方很短时间，但Mandy明白我永远不会伤害她。”

“你是这么说。”Ryan说，“但你宣称关心的人一直在受到伤害。或者被杀。”他看不出Joe胡子掩藏下的下颌是否收紧，但他捕捉到刀锋般的非理性的愤怒——疯狂，Ryan提醒他自己——正闪现在他眼中。

“不像你，我想，沉溺在那些失去之人的回忆中，喝着杰克丹尼威士忌。”

Ryan努力咽下喉咙中升起的愤怒。“我永远也忘不了Debra Parker。你的人对她做的事。她死的方式。我永远也不会忘记Claire。”

“可爱的Claire，”Joe说。“她就是我的生命。我知道你不信我，但这是真的，她和Joey。”

“你再也不会见到他了。”Ryan说，“他的祖母接受了证人保护计划。就算我知道我也不会告诉你他们在哪里。所以我想那你就失去生命了，是吧？”

“我死后仍将长存。”Joe说。“你呢？”

“这不重要。你会死。”

“你又会去哪儿呢？”Joe问。“独自徘徊在树林，像迷失的男孩。你是我的影子，永远一步之遥。影子无法脱离身体而存在。”

“这听起来像你书里的句子。”

“哪本？”Joe问。“写Poe的，还是写你的？”

“我感觉你从来都没写完过第二本。”Ryan说。“因为探员们搞乱了剧本。”他忍不住露出一个小小的笑。

“见者信其半，听者不可信。（Believe only half of what you see, and nothing that you hear.）”Joe说，有些放纵地。“我想你能猜到这是谁说的。”

“小心些，Joe。你可能又要开始容易被预测了。”

“如果我能被预测的话，你就不会还有问题要问我了。”Joe说。

“我不觉得你能回答我的问题。不是以一种会让我或者其他任何人理解的方式。”Ryan说。

“所以你到这儿来是为什么？”Joe问。“不，别告诉我。我知道。你得亲眼看看我，然后你才能把你疯狂的理论拿到警察、FBI那儿去。Joe Carroll，还活着。来自一个疯狂男人的呓语。”

“我是对的，不是吗？”Ryan说。“不管怎么说，似乎你现在才是影子。看看你，Joe，被困在这个该死的地方。没有一个你的信徒等着你。没有你的也许死了也许没死的女朋友。甚至都没有那个因为看着你当面杀人而精神创伤的年轻女孩。他们都走了。”

“除了你，”Joe说。“我一直都有你。”

“现在是 _我_ 抓到的 _你_ 。”

“看起来是。”Joe叹了口气，脱掉旧鞋子，耐心地把它们对着墙摆好。“然而，除非你那帮FBI朋友在外面——在树林里冻僵了，等着你的信号——或者你计划用那把你放在牛仔裤里的枪杀了我，要不我建议你还是让我给你挂衣服吧。”

Ryan摇了摇头，收紧又放松拳头，然后微笑了。他拉下外套的拉链，脱下它，交给Joe。

 

 

“我得喝杯茶。”Joe说。“你想喝点什么吗？我恐怕我可没有杰克丹尼威士忌。”他对着Ryan眨眼，后者站在模仿篝火的那个地方，双手不知如何摆放。

Ryan哼了一声。“我喝的是尊尼获加（Johnnie Walker，苏格兰威士忌品牌）。我很好，不需要。”

“不管怎样我都会把水壶放到炉子上的。或许你会改变主意。”Joe说。他从沙发上抓起那毫无生命力的面具，走进厨房里面去。

微弱的点火声和一线奶油色的灯光泄露到起居室里。小屋的厨房就跟Ryan想的一样朴实无华。仅仅是灶台大小。一只小烤箱和两个烤炉的距离。一张小的丽光板材质的早餐桌旁边放着两把不匹配的椅子。柜子被重新粉刷多次以至于看起来黏黏的。

Joe背对着Ryan，检查着面具。“真是出色的相似度。”他说，然后把它放到桌上。“坐吧。”

Ryan让自己坐在一把黄色油漆剥落的椅子上。他感觉那椅子在他的体重下轻微摇晃。那把枪仍然直戳他后腰，让他不自然地坐直了。“你知道我还想知道什么，Joe？”

“说吧。（Do tell.）”水龙头在Joe打开时发出滋滋啦啦的声音。他让那持续了几秒，然后才把一只破旧的铝壶放在下面接水。

“Mandy来找我而不是去找FBI，你是否对此觉得幸运。”

Joe拿洗碗布擦了擦水壶的底部，把它放到一个炉子上，当他转动旋钮时，那发出像一只快要坏掉的闹钟的声音。“从很多层面上来说，Mandy都还是个孩子。去找那些大机构，她就不知道该怎么做了。但她在电视上看到你。电视是她和世界的联系。她甚至都不知道她妈妈为了赚钱做了什么，他们还生活在同一屋檐下呢。”

“你女朋友是个妓女？”

“Julie只是个好朋友。如果你想知道我跟她睡过没有，我不会对此撒谎的。我告诉你，我没有。”Joe说。“我坐牢时她经常给我写信。”

“另一个信徒？”

Joe笑了。“不，远远不是。她觉得她可以治愈我(fix me)。有那么一会儿，我让她相信她做到了。”

“然后你杀了她。”

Joe背靠着灶台摇了摇头。“你的臆测，Ryan。正是这个让你的朋友Parker探员死了。”

Ryan站起来是如此之快，把那把摇摇晃晃的椅子撞倒了，坏掉了木质椅背上的一根轴。“你他妈知道是你的信徒做的。她的血沾在 _你_ 手上，Joe。不是我的。”

“哦，我知道那不是你真实相信的。”Joe说。蒸汽在他身后升起，在他肩膀处盘旋消失。“你看向镜子，你会看到她的血也在你身上。同样新鲜，同样明亮。”

“我不经常看镜子。”

Joe伸手向后探，弯曲手指握住水壶的柄。闪念之间，Ryan已经伸手握枪。

“放松，Ryan。”Joe说。“放松。”他拿起水壶，把它放到洗碗布上。“只是茶而已。”

Ryan的笑仍然紧绷。他放松下来，双手垂落身侧。

Joe转回去，一个故意的姿势，从柜子里拿出一只马克杯。他扭头，对着Ryan挥了挥杯子。“你确定这都不能引诱你喝点吗？”

“我很好，不需要。”

“你真是神经过敏，Ryan。”Joe说。“这是你的天性。若我想杀你，我早就动手了。”

“这台词只有在电影里才管用。”Ryan说。然而他伸手，从他后腰拿出了枪，把它放到桌上。

Joe点点头，从柜子里拿出另一只杯子。“英国人最后的享受。”他说，从一个绿盒子和一个黄盒子里分别拿出一只茶包放到杯子里。“跨文化的交流毁了帝国。”他把滚烫的水倒在茶包上时，一股浓厚的香味充满了厨房。小窗户外面，大雪铺天盖地。“如果你想知道的话，Ryan，我在开玩笑。我还挺喜欢现在这个国家的。”

Ryan摆正椅子坐下来，小心摇晃的椅子和坏掉的木轴。“我不觉得它也同样喜爱你。”

Joe没有回答。他走到小冰箱处打开它。“没有牛奶了。真糟糕。我也没法解决这问题。”他把两个杯子拿起来，把其中一个放到Ryan面前。“天气预报说今晚大雪。到早上至少有两英尺了。我们被隔绝了（insulated）。”

“你是说‘孤立’（isolated）吧？”Ryan问，握着茶包的标签来摇晃它。

“都是。你有一个被俘虏的听众。“

“我不想做那个说话的人，Joe。”Ryan说。“我想让你对我说。”

Joe耸耸肩。“我恐怕我没什么可告诉你的。一年里，没有一个信徒联络我。”

“胡说。”

“不是胡说。”Joe说。“我看到新闻前也不知道他们都四散而去了。”他再次拿起面具，拿到手上看着。“真不错。”他又一次说。微笑在他唇边流连。“这样的东西需要爱才能制作好。”

Ryan伸手挥了挥Joe脸庞下半部分的胡子。“你得刮掉它。”

Joe轻柔地笑了，把面具放到Ryan的枪边上。“你是真的不喜欢这胡子，是吧？”

“只是你想躲藏在它后面。”

“看着我，Ryan，”Joe说。“告诉我，你也没有躲藏着，像我的信徒那样，等着我。如同地下的蝉，如同蚕蛹。”

“不过他们没等你，是吧，Joe？”Ryan说，喝了一口茶。“这太难喝了。”

Joe摇摇头。“他们是个进化的生命体。它现在有了自己的生命。我也没期待过他们不会自己夺得主动权。”

“我猜，那么他们甚至都不需要你了。”

Joe阴沉地瞥了Ryan一眼，用大拇指摩擦着面具，让它颤抖。“我想这个证明了他们是需要的。”

“所以告诉我这次你的大计划。”Ryan说。“或许你能走出这里。会有手铐，但是比我开枪打死你把你留在这糟糕的小厨房里要好。”

“你永远不会那么做。你也不会对你自己承认你不会那么做。这件事本身里面就有犯罪的成分。”Joe倾身向前，手肘放在膝盖上。“我告诉了你我所知的一切，Ryan。对你毫无保留。而你却不愿卸下武装。”

“因为我了解你，Joe。比任何人都了解。”

“ ** _认识你自己_** 。” ** _（_** Gnothi seauton _，_ 希腊语，苏格拉底名言）Joe说，“是否我要完全向你交出我自己，才能证明我的意图？”他倾身向前，伸出手，手心向上，一个投降的姿势。“很好。皮革马利翁。雕刻你的石头吧。（注：萧伯纳戏剧，雕刻家皮革马利翁爱上自己制作的雕像。）我现在要警告你了。你可能不会喜欢你看到的。”

“我都想不起我喜欢我看到的东西的时候。”Ryan说，把茶推远。

Joe歪着头，但没有回答。

“ ** _你_** 看到什么？”Ryan问。

“我的罪孽追上了我，我想。”他表情戏谑。

“还没到时候，Joe。甚至都还没接近。”Ryan站起来。“剪刀。”

“什么？”

“剪刀。我要帮你卸下武装。”

Joe后仰着头大笑。“第二个抽屉，在浴室里。记得不要看镜子啊，是吧？”

Ryan哼了一声。“有些时候你不能控制。”他从桌上拿起枪，用胳膊夹住。“以防万一。”

“你就不是个能马上信任别人的人。”Joe说，微笑的嘴唇贴近杯子边沿，看着Ryan的背影和窗外纷扬的大雪。

 

 

 

打开灯，在那间狭小的浴室里不看自己的脸是很困难的。带着镜子的橱柜——最老的那一种，包着开裂的塑料皮——镶嵌在面对着门的墙中央。周围的墙纸是一种丑陋的花纹，粉色和黄色的。

Ryan又忍不住笑了。

他把枪放在水池边缘。那是个独立的水池，就一个水槽和一根管子，连到一张开裂的油布上。但在沐浴喷头旁边——发霉的窗帘，只容一个人站立——有一个高一些的橱柜，有带着百叶窗的分格，在那下面有五个抽屉，黄铜把手悬在那儿。Ryan打开了第二个。

他挑了两副指甲剪里比较没那么锈的，然后把每个抽屉都打开了一遍。除了一些棉签和一些别在粘到抽屉底部纸张上面的曲别针，它们都是空的。Ryan仍然伸手进去摸了摸，查看了上面和下面。没有武器。他打开带着百叶窗的门，看上面一格，惊讶地发现那里放着全套理发师的装备：支架上的一把刷子，一块碟子里的香皂。一支珍珠柄的剃须刀。

看了门口一眼，Ryan把剃须刀放进后面的口袋，拿起剪刀和他的枪，回到厨房里。

Joe还坐在桌边，茶渣在茶袋附近暗沉。他看着Ryan回来的神情是期待的，几乎是温和的。Ryan把枪放在桌子的远端，Joe够不到的地方。

他把玩着剪刀，一次，两次。打开，合上，打开，合上。

“你看起来准备好了要搞点破坏啊。”Joe说。

Ryan坐下来，把他的椅子拉近Joe的。他不得不把其中一条腿插入Joe双膝之间——仅仅如此。模仿着Joe的手指在那橡胶面具的塑料胡须间穿梭的方式，Ryan倾身向前，捏起一绺胡须。Joe没有退缩。Ryan把剪子深入令人惊讶的柔软须发之间，合起刀片。

Joe用鼻子吸进一口气，但没有动。他平稳、深沉地呼吸，Ryan拿着小剪子工作着，让雪那样轻的须发滑落到Joe的膝盖上。刀片的滑动十分规律——那把枪，那张面具，这间厨房和冷掉的茶都被遗忘了。Joe在Ryan指尖极轻的压力下抬起下颌，让他触碰到他下巴下面伸展的厚重毛发。

最终，Ryan把剪刀放到一边。他拍了一下或两下手，仿佛是要驱除因写作而造成的手指痉挛。

“好点了？”Joe问。

“就快了，”Ryan说。他从后面口袋里拿出剃须刀，在天花板那盏灯的苍白的灯光下把它转过来。然后他打开了它，刀片在他眼前闪过弧光，闪过Joe的脸。

Joe看起来很愉悦，而不是紧张。

Ryan检查刀片边沿，然后用牙齿叼着刀片，解开皮带扣。他在皮带粗糙的皮革边沿换着边试用了几次。他移动时皮带扣弹到他牛仔裤的金属扣上。

“你以前这么干过。”Joe说。

“我以前用这个给自己刮过胡子。”Ryan说。“在学校的头几个月。那会儿我以为自己是个大坏蛋（badass）。”

“然后你就成了个大坏蛋？”Joe问。

“然后我明白了事理，对这份工作认真了起来。对训练也是。”

“你是个非常认真严肃的男人，Ryan。不管是不是探员。”Joe说。“但你在你后面口袋里放着不是一件而是两件武器到我身边来，甚至还没在我身上弄出伤口。”

“你可能不会想动。”Ryan说，“否则你就有那个伤口了。”他把剃须刀的边沿放在Joe的下颌线上。

“你可能想要靠近点。“Joe说。“你的胳膊会酸的。”

“真体贴。”Ryan拉近了椅子。他的膝盖几乎碰到了Joe的椅子座。“现在闭上你的嘴。”

Ryan稳定、长时间地移动着，让刀片在不规则的残留的胡茬上滑动，发出类似在冰上的脚步声。贴近皮肤的须发更加粗糙了。Joe是那种必须勤刮胡子的人，不然晚上就会看起来乱蓬蓬的。

Ryan每刮两三次就把银色的刀片放在自己皮带上磕一磕，让须发落下来。这让Joe的脸庞熟悉的轮廓逐渐显现：强硬的下颌，略微开始有些松弛的脸颊，上唇上面残存着一小块胡茬。Ryan能感受到他工作时Joe落到他脸颊上的呼吸。

可能有点疼，几个小时候这皮肤可能更疼，但Joe在Ryan把剃须刀移到他喉结上的时候一点抗议的声音都没有。每次移动刀片都带起一种奇怪又熟悉的气息。那不是Ryan把他抓进监狱之前Joe用的那种昂贵的古龙水味道，或者是当他在审问室里面对他时，那周围浮动的漂白水和廉价肥皂的味道。但Ryan知道他以前闻到过这种味道——在Claire身上。

从前，Claire会带着微笑邀请他进屋，主动给他挂衣服。她会引领他走到那满是书的办公室，Joe会等在那里，从透明的醒酒器里倒出科涅克白兰地来。Claire关上那法式的门时会露出嘲弄的表情。 _了解_ 。但他们那时光顾着担忧时间紧迫和睡眠需求奋战，那会儿可是有个人在他们眼皮子底下杀人，对这件事浑然不知：Ryan和Claire，假装在进行调查咨询。

过去当Ryan在Claire和Joe共同的家门口拥抱她时曾经捕捉到这种香味。他闻到它就知道Joe在一刻之前才刚刚双臂环抱过她，吻着她的肩膀，手指触碰着她的脖颈，探入她厚重的金发。

哪怕是在那时这也让Ryan快疯了。也许是因为Joe比Ryan那时前所未有地接近Claire。或者是否是因为Claire离Joe更近？Joe走后，他和Claire就一起睡在床上，被他们的内疚和悲伤推动着。但他们分享的拥抱越来越不亲密了，在Joe离开的、可以感受到的时光里相互触碰着。

“紧张了，Joe?”Ryan问。“你的心跳加快了。”

“要是有把剃须刀放在你喉咙上，你的心跳不会加快吗？”

“在理发店一直都是。”Ryan说。

“理发师一般可不会想要你死。”Joe说。

“若我想杀你，我早就动手了。”Ryan说。

“这台词只有在电影里才管用。你弄完了吗？”

“嗯，这张脸就是我在找你咨询的时候看到的，”Ryan说，放松了刀片，但仍让刀锋贴近Joe脖颈一侧的静脉。“我在监狱里看到的。看起来现在更像张面具了。”

“这里有某种象征意义。”Joe说。“你带着画着我的脸的面具来我家，现在你又对这张脸不满意了。”

“我在试着寻找这张脸上有什么强烈的吸引之处。”

“你在和我调情吗，Hardy探员？”

“我是说是什么让人们为你杀人。”

“你为我杀人。”Joe说，“杀人好找到我。当你做了这一切来接近我以后，到了最后,你付出的值得吗，就只是一个人为了另一个人？

“所以你可以极近地看着我痛苦？”Ryan问。“我可没有这样的机会。那帮年轻的变态们围绕着你，好像你是什么他妈的蜂巢，他们永远不会让我接近你。单独接近。”

Joe微笑，试着不要移动颈部肌肉。“若我挥手，他们会如红海一般分开。”

“我保持怀疑。你失去自控了，Joe。”

“我在这里呆了很久，在这个地方，对我的失败妥协。”Joe说，这些语句在呼吸之间轻柔地落在Ryan的嘴唇上。“我失败了，作为作家，作为丈夫。作为父亲。”

“两次。”

“我不这么想。要不是为了亲爱的Mandy，你也不会在这儿了。你看到了进展——你以前从没达到的进展——就像我预料的那样，你选择独自前来，面对恶魔。”

“你不是恶魔。”Ryan说。“你是个悲惨的、绝望的男人，失去一切仍不肯面对。”

“我不是在说自己。”Joe说。

Ryan倾身向前，听到椅子因重心转移而发出吱呀声。“觉得我是个魔鬼，Joe？也许，我现在就可以切开你的喉咙。让你在地板上流血至死然后走开。”

“老生常谈。”Joe说。“说实话，我厌烦这些了。我没耐心啦。你威胁说要伤害我。你却不会这么做。或者你 ** _不能_** 这么做。重点是，你将不会杀我。今晚或者任何一晚。若没有我，你的人生还有什么追求？”

茶让Joe呼出的气息过分香甜。

“知道我在做正确的事情。”Ryan说。“从你手里和你的信徒手里救下更多人。”

“你对‘正确的事情’一点也不感兴趣，否则你早就停下救人了。你在喂养心中的野兽，Ryan。但你和我都知道：野兽永远不会满足。”

“你的猜测，Joe。你压根不了解我或者任何我做的事情。”

“恰恰相反，Ryan。”Joe说，从Ryan视线不及的地方伸出手，握住Ryan拿着剃须刀的手指。“我对你，了若指掌。”转动手腕，Joe让那柄剃须刀直对着他自己的喉咙。

“不。”Ryan说，轻柔而凌厉，与此同时他猛然将剃须刀拉回。

一线深色的血液从Joe颚骨下面一英寸处浅浅的伤口流出。他让那血液流到他的领口，像扇子那样散开，滑入衣物之下。Joe微笑了。

今晚第一次，Ryan感到一丝恐惧。

Joe偏过头，这一动作让另一小股血液从伤口流出。他眼中闪现着愉悦。“要么你无比坚定地想控制我何时死亡，”他说，“要么你根本不想伤害我。”他让自己的手落下。

剃须刀沾到了Joe的血的边沿，Ryan把它放在桌子上。Joe抬手去触碰他的脖颈，但Ryan用极大的力气抓住他的手腕。他抓住一把Joe的头发，把他的脑袋扭到一边，得到一声无心的咕哝。但当Ryan移近，从领口到下颌，缓慢地舔舐着那一线血液，以舌尖戳动伤口时，Joe始终未发一言。

最终，Joe推开他。不很用力，也没有推开很远。

他嘴里铜的味道很重，Ryan感到一丝染着血色的唾液正从他嘴角滑落。然后Joe拉近他，让他们双唇相碰，直到彼此感到疼痛。Ryan感受到对方的牙齿抵着自己的嘴唇。他双手在Joe颈后弯曲，更加用力地把他拉近，用舌头强硬地抵着Joe的嘴唇。Joe立刻分开嘴唇，把他自己血液的味道吻回Ryan嘴里。

他们分开时都呼吸沉重。Joe用他有力的手捧住Ryan的脸。“你在试着让我有反应吗？”他说，咬紧牙关。

“我已经成功了。”

当Joe放开他时，Ryan前倾一些。他们的额头撞在一起。Ryan在齿间发出嘶嘶声。

“你呢？”Joe问。“我有没有让你起反应？”他迅速地伸手探入Ryan牛仔裤的裤缝处，手贴了一下他的腹股沟。“哦，是的。”Joe不留情地推挤了一下，这让Ryan后退些许。

他给了Joe新鲜刮好的下巴一拳，Joe向后倒，他自己有一条摇摇晃晃的椅子腿折断了，让他摔在地毯上。

Joe嘶嘶地呼吸着，踢了一下，一只没穿鞋的脚勾到桌子腿，让它也摇摇晃晃在他旁边倒下来了。

Ryan用靴子尖把剃须刀踢到他能够到的范围之外。它跳过了脏兮兮的地板，在遥远的墙边撞散了。Ryan迅速过来，双腿分开坐在他身上，用前臂按住他胸口。

Joe的笑声更像是一声咳嗽，但他脸上写着喜悦。他把手放在身体两侧，手心向上，表示投降。

Ryan放松了一点，只是一点点。

“感觉怎样？”Joe问。“我的血。既然你已经尝过了。那让你想要更多吗？”

“闭嘴。”

“我也可以尝到你的味道，Ryan。还有点熟悉呢。”

Joe硬了。Ryan能感觉到。他沉下身体，准确，意图明显。

Joe露出牙齿，向上推挤。“你抗拒了如此之久，”他说。“你觉得你自己处理得如此之好，能够饮去所有的渴求。但你总是屈服于此，Ryan。每次。现在谁才是可预测的？”

“Fuck you.”

“如果这是重点的话。”Joe说，“那就做吧。”

Ryan僵住，只一会儿。在这一小段时间里，Joe从地板上抬起手，伸向Ryan，非常、非常慢。

Ryan眯起眼睛，但这已经是足够的准许了，Joe抓住衣料，撕扯着Ryan的衬衫，让纽扣像砾石那样散落在地板上。Ryan从肩头扯下被毁掉的衬衫。当他扯开袖口时更多的扣子散开。他握住Joe的下颌，再次吻他，用无情的手指强迫他张开嘴。与此同时，他拉起Joe的衣服下摆，伸进一只手。

Joe发出疼痛的嘶嘶声，因Ryan的手指正紧抓着他胸口的毛发。他伸手下去用力拉扯着Ryan的皮带扣，让那皮革发出声音。Ryan从Joe手中拽过皮带，把它扔到冰箱那边。

“我不这么想。”Ryan说。

“公平起见。”Joe说，开始解开他自己的皮带。他得抬起臀部把它完全扯下来，然后他像Ryan那样把它扔远了。

“那个，也是。”Ryan说，向Joe的胸口抬了抬下巴。

Joe微笑，脱掉了套头衫。他的胸膛宽阔，偏黑，毛发浓厚，而Ryan的瘦削，几乎没有毛发。身体上，Joe可能是他们中更强壮的那个，但他此时此刻选择屈服，让Ryan把他的手腕按到地板上，在他的脖颈和肩膀上落下零落的咬痕。尖利，但不野蛮。这是个预告。

当Ryan松开一只手以便摸索Joe的裤子纽扣时，Joe抓住他的头发把他拉低，却并未吻他，而是将嘴唇贴近对方耳边。

“多久没做过了？”

“你怎么不问问你自己？”

“我做过。”

Ryan解开了纽扣，Joe的拉链拉下时发出类似纸张撕碎的声音，他把手探入对方腹股沟。“然后？”

Ryan粗糙的指甲划过他的阴茎头部，Joe瑟缩了一下。“那令我恐惧。”

“Joe Carroll不会觉得恐惧。”Ryan说，嘴唇贴着Joe的下颌。“或者是我弄错了？”

“只有傻瓜才不会感到恐惧。”Joe说。他低下头，让舌头在Ryan喉咙深陷处滑动。当Joe贴着他皮肤说话时Ryan能感到他的牙齿。“一个傻瓜，或者一个绝无任何可再失去的人。”

“这可能是我们中的任何一个。”Ryan说。

“或者谁都不是。”Joe推着Ryan的胸口让他坐直。他开始解开Ryan牛仔裤的纽扣，但Ryan按下了他的手，反而去褪他的衣物。“啊哈。”Joe略带责备。“公平点。”

紧咬牙关，Ryan拉下了拉链，让Joe的手掌根压上他的阴茎。

有那么一会儿，他们彼此都保持沉静,带着对未曾探索的边界的奇异感共存着。

“好奇，那就是。”Joe说，他声音收紧，声调低沉。

“不。”Ryan说，“我了解你，比任何人都了解。”

“我们紧密相连，你和我。”Joe说，“纠缠在一起。我就知道，从你踏入我房子的那一刻起，你就会是我计划的一部分。”

Ryan将食指按入Joe嘴里，欣赏着他尖利的牙齿在他皮肤上的划动。“我以为Claire才是那链接。”

Joe抓住Ryan的手，用力地咬进他手掌的肉里，这让Ryan深深喘息。“你以为。”他说。“你已不再这么觉得了。”

Ryan沉默着，用指甲划过Joe的侧腰，留下红痕。

“说出来。”Joe告诉他，“我能听到你脑海里的声音。是她介入我们之间。”

Ryan头后仰，在Joe握住他的阴茎时发出一声叹息。他们没有再打架以夺得优势了，只是探索着，寻求愉悦。这令Ryan恶心的同时让他骨髓深处烧灼起来。他把手指放到Joe腰上拉扯他的裤子，Joe默许并抬起臀部，当他赤裸的皮肤贴上冰冷的地板时嘶声呼吸。那剃须刀工作时闻到的味道又一次出现了，放大了。Ryan转开头。

他把Joe的阴茎握在掌心，掂量着——熟悉的重量，奇怪的包皮。他是英国人，当然他不会割掉这个。这只让Ryan停留了一秒；他之前觉得这会就像触碰自己一样。

Joe盯着他看，眼睛瞪大，半是难以置信。然后他微笑了。“你知道我是怎么想你的吗？”他问。“关于我们。像这样。那么多年前，在我的书房里我就想这么做了。那时你只看着Claire。我的替代品。你被唯一的一个目的驱使着，占据着心神。你是个强大的人，Ryan，这唤起了我的欲望。”

Ryan收紧了手指，只是一点。“很好，知道了。”

“你的拒绝很吸引人，以一种独特的方式。”Joe说，“你的视线只环绕着我，即便如此你还在假装你没有想要我想到皮肤都要烧起来了。我能感受到。”

“没有人在假装。”Ryan说，“我得到我想要的了。”

“你总是能得到你想要的，”Joe说，“而且总得付出代价。这次你要付出什么？你的理智吗？”

Ryan倾身咬了Joe的髋骨，让他第一次叫出声。“又想恢复公平了，Joe？你很久以前就玩过 ** _这_** 招了。”

“Suck me，”Joe说。他的语调理所当然。

“不。”Ryan告诉他。

Joe笑了。“就觉得你不会。你会按你的方式来或者根本就不做。”

“你对此没问题吗？就这么放弃吗？”

Joe脸上的笑容消失了，他支起手肘，深沉的眼睛高深莫测地迎接着Ryan的凝视。“我没有放弃任何东西。”他说。“你会伤害我。我会让你就这么做。因为你喜欢伤害别人，Ryan Hardy。我喜欢看着你伤害他们。

“我喜欢看到你受到伤害，没错。”Ryan说。他分开Joe的膝盖，按进他大腿内侧，直到Joe咬紧牙关叫出声。

“别移走它。”Joe在短暂的呼吸间歇说，“ _占有_ 它。每一件你从我身上夺走的东西，你也从你自己身上夺走。若你不经受痛苦也就无法让我痛苦。这是如此美妙，Ryan，假若你让自己好好看清这一切的话。”

Ryan向手指上吐了口唾沫。“我看到了你。我所能看到的一切就是你。每次我他妈的合上眼看到的就是你。”他把一根手指滑进Joe身体里，极少的润滑不足以阻止皮肤接触间带来的拉扯。

“我不会说我告诉过你——啊！”Joe弓起身，咬紧下颌，Ryan正在第一根手指旁边推进第二根。Joe的笑声在狂乱边缘。“你一直都想进入我，身体和内心，Ryan，感觉如何？”

“等我决定跟你彻底结束以后，我会告诉你的。”Ryan说。两根手指仍深埋在Joe身体里，他把自己的裤子和拳击短裤从臀部褪下。屋子里太暖了；他半心半意期待着看到小屋屋顶升起的热气令落雪融化在窗外的尖利棱角上。他再次向手上吐了口唾沫，又两次，尝到了嘴里残留的茶的苦味。当他把Joe的腿放到肩膀上的时候，对方并无抵抗。Joe静止地躺着，但在Ryan推进时急促地喘息着。

这样的举动似乎短暂地耗去了Ryan的一些力气；他倾身贴近身下的躯体，压着Joe在他们之间的阴茎。Joe还是非常、非常硬。Ryan的膝盖在地板上滑动，第一下撞击很轻，但Joe的手指深陷Ryan的后背，把他拉得像要挤碎他那样近，他的凝视带着催眠的效力，又充满抗拒和敌意。

Ryan把一只手按在Joe胸口支撑自己，把他的臀部拉近。对这他们两个都毫无舒适可言，还没有。

“你知道，我像这样上过你妻子。”Ryan说，蓄势准备第二次冲撞。

“我知道Claire时不时挺享受这个的。”Joe说。

“我是说 _就_ 像这样。”Ryan说，嘴唇向上翘起。“就在 _你_ 家的地板上操她。”

Joe的手猛地抬起握住了Ryan的脖颈。Ryan的笑声被按压着他两侧气管的强壮手指阻断了。Ryan并没有后退，反而把自己推入Joe的压制，抓住Joe的头发，猛然把他的脑袋撞在地板上。

他喉咙上的压力立刻减轻了，Joe的眼珠转了转。但他并没有陷入晕眩，反而处于极度喜悦之中。“很好，Ryan，给我看看你有多残暴。”

“别再说话。”Ryan说，再次冲撞。

Joe的手彻底放开了他的喉咙，摇晃着手伸到一边，向着桌子。

Ryan在一刻之后注意到他的动作，但Joe没有去拿枪。他把那轻飘飘的面具抓在手心，举起来递给Ryan。

“戴上它。”Joe说。

“不。”Ryan说，但这声抗议之后却是一阵长长的停顿。

“你想要这么做。”Joe说，“如果不依照你的欲望行事，那这一切还有什么意义？”

Ryan用一只胳膊支撑自己，夺过面具，拉到自己脸上来。透过那分开的为眼睛挖出的洞，Joe的表情全神贯注。  
“你看到了什么？”Joe问。

“我看到Joe Carroll。”Ryan说，倾斜臀部以保持仍然留在Joe身体深处。

“我也是。我看到我自己。”

“这让你兴奋高潮吗？”

“哦，是的。”

“你真是他妈的有病，Joe。”他说，以另一次冲撞强调这句宣判。“如果我摘下它会怎么样？”

“我今晚一直都在请求你摘下面具，Ryan。”

“如果我这么做了，你认为你会看到什么？”

“一样。我会看见我自己。”

Ryan摘下它，扔到一边。“Go to hell.”他嘶声说。他闭上眼，加快了冲撞的速度。

Joe拍着他的脸。“不，Ryan。你不能转移视线。”

Ryan伸手到他们之间，抓住Joe的阴茎以让他闭嘴。就像之前对待剃须刀的那样，Joe自己的手包裹住Ryan的，引领他，强迫他。Joe高潮时伴随着深深的颤栗，一声长而缓慢的发自喉咙深处的声响，精液溅到Ryan因用力而变成粉色的胸口。他从未令他们之间的眼神连结断开。

Ryan握住Joe的肩膀以保持平衡，如此用力地按着Joe汗水遍布、在地板上滑动的后背。

“别——”他说，喘不上气来，从高潮中平复，“别告诉我你没有看见。”

“他妈的闭嘴。”

“你不看镜子，Ryan。就看一次。看着我的脸。告诉我你真的看到了什么。”

Ryan正在边缘徘徊，冲撞无序而凌乱。

“说出来。”Joe说，这语调就像一种新的勾引方式，“然后你就可以释放了。”

“我自己。”Ryan低语。“我看到我自己。”

“是的。”

Ryan射出来时低吼出声，手指压着Joe的大腿直到留下深刻的红痕。

直到那泪水颤抖地落在Joe的皮肤上，Ryan才意识到他在哭。“Fuck.”他说，轻蔑地，唾液飞溅，精疲力竭，无法从Joe身上移开。

“是的，是的。”Joe说。几乎是喉间发出的轻柔的安抚了。他让温柔的手指抚摸着Ryan沉重的肋骨。“就是这样。很好。”

他们这样呆着，一动不动地度过了一刻——只有呼吸，沉默和了解。然后Ryan压上他，以他的体重压去Joe肺里的全部空气，摸索着枪。压力和移动折磨着他敏感的皮肤——还有Joe的，毫无疑问。

Ryan抓起格洛克手枪的同时让它上膛，他把那枪口用力地压在Joe的前额。

Joe在他身下大笑，他的移动让更多泪水落下来。它们落在Joe的嘴唇上，Joe把它们舔去了。“你要现在结束这一切？就这样？你的阴茎还在我身体里？哦，别再说你没有幽默感了，Ryan。”他用小臂撞走枪，让它滑脱Ryan的抓握。

Ryan拱起身离开他，向后倒去，喘息着，赤裸着，用颤抖的手按着头。

Joe坐起来，活动着脖子，听到脊椎发出一声干巴巴的响动。“我明天会浑身酸疼的。”

“没有明天。”Ryan说，“对你来说没有。”

另一声大笑。足够大声到充满房间，让冰冷的窗户玻璃吱吱作响。“那就是我爱你的地方，Ryan。你在无助地狂奔，让自己累得像轮子里的小仓鼠。我要做的一切就是坐好，看你就行了。”

Ryan一言不发，试图平复紊乱的呼吸，但失败了。

“我让你做的事、说的话，没有一件、没有一句是你不想要的。”Joe说。“是你来找的我，Ryan。”

“为了结束这一切。”Ryan站起来，拿起裤子。他瞥了极快的一眼看了一下皮带在那儿，但并不想把目光从Joe身上移开太久。即便全身赤裸，汗水遍布还满身痕迹，这个男人仍是反复无常的。

“哦，别再这么说啦。”Joe说。“你既不想用子弹射穿我脑袋，也不想吞枪自尽。我们都知道，Ryan：如果我死了， _你_ 也就死了。我们是一个整体的两半。这就是为什么我让Mandy去找你。”

“等等。你 _让_ 她来的？”

“没错。”他说，站起来，踢开缠住他脚踝的运动裤。“她想去。她非常想成为这一切的一部分。”

Ryan的手按住自己凌乱的头发，仿佛试图要把这个想法压进脑袋。“那可怜的女孩看到你杀了两个人以后可能受到了惊吓。”

“我只杀了一个。”Joe说，“我们的好朋友，那位牧师。另外一个？Julie？那是Mandy干的。”

“她杀了她妈妈？”Ryan问。“不，当然她这么做了。另一个皈依Joe Carroll信仰的该死信徒。祭坛上的另一次牺牲。”

“我只想要一个人的牺牲。”

“其他的就都是可以随便消耗的。”Ryan说。

“看吧？现在你懂了。”Joe说，他再次侵入Ryan的空间，大拇指抚摸着他的下颌。“有点胡茬。”Joe说。“或许你也需要刮一下胡子？”

Ryan偏开头，不知是什么神奇的力量，Joe赤裸地站在他破破烂烂的厨房里，比他在任何一节课上、比他在被按到监狱审问室地板上，看起来都要更加令人印象深刻，更加 _切实存在_ 。

“你在说我来找你，一个人来面对另一个，但你需要这些伪装和欺骗，只是为了让我出现在你家门口。”Ryan说。

“我享受伪装和欺骗。”Joe说，“但无论如何，你都会来的。”

被虚伪和哄骗搞得精疲力尽也受够了，Ryan已无力反驳这个问题。“是的。”

Joe微笑。这几乎、但不太是，温柔的了。

“你让我来这并不是为了性，Joe。”Ryan说。“所以是什么？”

“一个重新开始游戏的官方邀请。”Joe说，“一个陷阱，但不是致命的。一些更优雅的东西。我需要你知道，如果你走出那扇门，我还活着，还在呼吸，那就表明你接受了我的条款。你同意了伤害阻挡你的任何人和每个人——再一次的——为了看到我被公开羞辱。为了看到你自己被提升到英雄的境地。你是个自恋的人，Ryan。你想要被崇拜。那样的仰慕之情就在你的掌控之中。不久之前我就看到你尝试着重新拿起了它。”

Joe踏近一步，近到Ryan能再次感受到他皮肤上的热力。他弯曲手指，轻柔地落在Ryan颈侧，仿佛他在触碰什么世所罕有的珍品。Joe对着他的耳朵轻声说话。

“ _我_ 会敬仰你，Ryan，若你也如此待我。”Joe说，“我们可以撕毁这世界，你和我。”

Ryan转过头，贴着Joe的嘴唇低语。“不。”

“随便你。”Joe说，退开了。“只要你需要，我会继续出演我们的闹剧的。我会在你身边徘徊，看你毫无缘由地攫取生命，直到你意识到你可以找到缘由。然后你就会来找我。他们中剩下的人会害怕你，Ryan。害怕你并且爱你。”

“不算太晚，Joe。”Ryan说，转头走到起居室里，把他被毁掉的衬衫留在身后。“我还是可以改写你的剧本。”

“你可以改变你做的事情。”Joe说，“你不能改变你本身。”

Ryan从门口的钩子上拿下大衣然后穿上。

“记得如果你走出这扇门就同意了什么。”Joe说。

Ryan没有回答。他打开防风门，伴随着一阵强烈的风，雪花翻卷着落在他脸上。

“Ryan！”Joe叫他。“在你找到车以前你会冻死的。”语调带着责怪，但在深处也许掩藏着最坦白赤裸的关切。

“而那会让你置于何等境地呢？”Ryan说，扭头瞥了一眼Joe在微弱的厨房光线下的轮廓，踏出门廊，走入漫无边际的大雪中。

他听到Joe在他身后呼唤他几次，然后就什么都没有了。小屋的光线几乎消失了，四周已经不是白色的了——大雪已经成了厚重、乱糟糟的一团黑色。它落在Ryan的睫毛上，在他脸颊上融化。他的大衣被吹开。

感觉很好。非常好。那小屋里难以忍受的热度——被Joe的存在和他无穷无尽的“启示录”加倍了，那些固执、喋喋不休的词句，正是Ryan在每个梦的最后和每个酒瓶的尽头发现的东西——那热度消散了。冷风让他肺里空气尽失，冻结了他的舌头，他似乎正不知不觉地重复那些话，那些Joe告诉他的话。

_仿佛他没有早就知道这些了似的。_

Ryan大笑，用冻僵的袖子按着他赤裸的胸口，寒气侵蚀他的齿龈。他大笑得喘不过气来，不得不坐下来。他的后背磕到桦树刀削式的底部。纸一般的树皮散落在他肩膀和膝盖上。

他靠着树，直到笑声变成短促、灼烧的呼吸。他手指颤抖，血液快速的流动加速了热量的流失。只要一会儿，它们就会冻僵了。

Ryan闭上了眼睛。

然后，脸的一侧，一只温暖的手。另一侧是冷冰冰的枪口，用力压着他的额头。

“我就在这里，Ryan。”Joe说。他把枪口推近Ryan皮肤里，直到他眼冒金星。“我会一直——” _另一次枪口的按压_ ** _。_** “就在——” _又一次_ ** _。_** “这里。”

Ryan推开那把枪。Joe低声笑了。

“回到屋里去。”Joe说。“别傻了。”

Joe是对的；要是还呆在这的话Ryan会冻僵的。他身体里的极小一部分事实上想回到屋子里去。

回到小屋，会很温暖。不安全——从不安全——但是温暖。

所以他握住了Joe的手。

 

 


End file.
